Who Likes Pokemon Transformations?
by ShinySeviper1
Summary: Okay, I'll rate this K because there's no swearing, but it might be slightly intense for younger children. I am going to try to write good TF's about every Pokemon I can! I don't do the Pokemorph thing. Please leave your suggestion via reviews or PM. I'll try to update often.
1. Chapter 1 Mew!

Author's Notes-

Hi! I'm new here, but I'll try my best! So, who doesn't like Pokemon transformations? I am going to try and do all of them in a very descriptive manner, so suggestions by review or PM are great! Please, I lose confidence if I don't know if anyone else is reading. ^^ First up, we have, say... let's go Mew. (Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.)

…...

Jack laid down on his bed, face up. His eyes studied the painted dinosaurs that embroidered his room. Really, why couldn't he be transported into their world, with nothing to worry about but survival, no homework, drama queens, evil teachers, the list could go on and on._ Today has to be the worst time possible for everyone in the house to be gone. Why couldn't they take me with them?_

He summoned up the strength to sit up, hoping that a bit of fresh air would cheer him up. It had just been a long, tedious day at school. Jack thanked his lucky stars that it was soon to be the weekend. Eighth Grade wasn't fun.

The boy stumped along to his window, and threw back the curtains. He saw an astonishing sight. He completely forgot his place in the doldrums and looked closer, brushing chestnut colored hair out of his eyes. It couldn't be true.

…...

A blue, mouse-like creature was hurtling towards space at spectacular speeds. She frantically tried to slow, but her psychic powers were weakened by a fatal gash in her chest. It was the end of the line, at least for this little Mew. It was her duty to pass on her powers before she crashed to the ground. If Mew failed, it would whack space itself out of balance. Her mere presence in the universe kept everything in balance, in a way that even Palkia couldn't think of. She forced out the last vestiges of energy and sent it out, hoping it would reach a worthy successor somewhere, as she, spent at last, died content.

…...

Jack saw most of this as he looked into the atmosphere above. He leaned back against the wall, thinking he was hallucinating. Faint memories of his past whirled through his head, memories of Pokemon, memories of his young fascination with the games, the show, it all came back. Jack's head was whirring at this point. Had he seen a Mew because of his loneliness, was he going insane?Was the gash signifying the death of his childhood? Something told him that it was none of them.

At that exact moment, the wave of something odd washed over him. It felt like wind, almost, but seemed to both chill and warm him to the bone. He was just starting to mull over this new, almost pleasant sensation when he felt a terrible pain somewhere near his ribcage, and he began breathing heavily as if he had been punched in the gut.

Another set of agony wracked his body as there was a painful stretching feeling at his tail bone, at the same time the whole room felt bigger... His eyes seemed to expand, much to the protest of his optical nerves, and everything went blurry for a moment, his pupils and irises changing color and size.

It stopped for a moment, the transitions in his body slowing down, although the pain in his tail bone was not relenting. Jack stumbled to a mirror, and nearly fainted as he saw himself- or, more specifically, what was left of him.

Jack looked back at his mangled reflection, and saw his own hair tinged with blue, sparkling slightly, and eyes enormous compared to his body, shining turquoise. As he turned around, there was a bulge, like the beginnings of a tail, sprouting from his rear. He was at least three times smaller than he usually was.

He was hideous. A freak. Jack had almost forgotten about the pain, but got a not-so-cordial reminder of its existence seconds after taking in his new appearance. The pain was blinding this time, his lungs and other various organs shrinking, but still forcing themselves to work. Jack almost heard his heart beating frantically, when he noticed that his ears were now placed on top of his head, almost like a kitten. _What have I become?_

Meanwhile, a world away, Arceus watched the entire ordeal, torn between mourning the first Mew's death and the unnatural occurrence that this human was going through. It thought to itself, cocking its head, _The psychic power wasn't meant for humans...this will be very interesting indeed. _

Somewhere, in Jack's subconscious, he heard these words, his brain already connecting to psychic power and resembling that of a Mew's. _Oh great, _he thought. _This isn't good._

His hair began to retreat back into his disfigured skull, to be replaced by a soft blue fuzz. Jack's rapidly shifting hands were getting soft, and fingers began joining together to create the little toes of Mew. He openly yelled out when a tail, two times the length of his body, sprouted forth to the sky. His legs curled up to his body, and his teeth were beginning to disappear. Little pins seemed to be under his skin and pushing their way out, a very painful method of growing fur indeed.

The torturous pain finished tormenting him for the last time, and he took a few seconds to look at himself in the mirror again.

He was a full-blown Mew, with the instinct in his head to head up to the clouds and meet the other Pokemon in another universe he suddenly knew how to get access to. His human memories seemed to be long ago.

Jack, now to be known as Mew, used his newfound psychic power to lift himself up, and hurtled out the window. As he flew through the sky, he took a last glance at his old house. _My parents will have no idea where I've gone... but it's for the good of the universe._

There was a final burst of blueish aura in the air as the new Mew teleported to the world once so far away. His life would be a little different from now on...

Author's Notes!

How d'you like it? Once again, please choose the next one you want me to do, and I'll make a double transformation! (It means a transformation in which you drastically change both physically and mentally.

Before I leave, make sure to eat that pie, and ShinySeviper1 is OUT!


	2. Chapter 2 Mudkips Yeah!

Author's Notes

Hello again! I saw that a few people did see this fan-fiction, (Though I like reviews,) and I decided to add another chapter! So... I herd you liek Mudkipz? ^^ This one's going to be set in the Pokemon World. Again, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, but I'd add a Seviper evolution, at any rate.

…...

Kathy loved to ride her Bike. Ever since she got it, the various routes of Hoenn were ravaged by her brutal pedaling. It almost never failed her, but it was, along with with Kathy herself, responsible for getting the girl into this mess.

Just minutes ago, she was so steadily cycling along a newly-discovered road, when her Bike popped a wheel and she spun out of control. Kathy landed in a muggy little swamp, covered in bruises.

The said swamp was up to Kathy's knees as she slouched off her most trusted transportation device. Cursing under her breath, she inspected the hole in the tire. She found something purple embedded into the rubber and pulled it out. _A Poison Barb? _She wondered to herself. Too bad none of her Pokemon were the Poison type, it would've been pretty useful. Kathy tucked it in her Bag, and preceded to check her Pokeball belt. Her Noctowl would fly here out of this pathetic mess, and she'd be able to repair the Bike.

Her eyes widened in pure shock.

Here belt wasn't there, and that meant the issue was deepened by tenfold. It must've fallen out during her fall. _Kathy,_ she scolded herself,_ how much of an idiot are you? Just couldn't tighten your belt in the morning, could you?_ She sighed, trying to look for where she fell from. A knot tightened in her chest as she struggled to make out anything through the dense fog. Kathy's breathing intensified as the full weight of her problem came crashing down on her.

She had to get out. Fast. It was nearing evening, according to her watch, and the wild Pokemon could be coming out very soon. She shuddered to think of what horrors they could inflict on a delicate human being. For example, a Beautifly never seemed dangerous to her, or to anyone, but if one were to use PoisonPowder on her...

Kathy was almost in a state of blind panic; she didn't do well in stressful situations. She flailed her arms, abandoning her precious Bike for once, and struggled to pull her leg out of the mush. Visibility was almost zero as it was, and with twilight fast approaching, her chances of survival were slim.

Kathy stumbled to a more compact place to stay the night, shivering out of nerves and cold. She curled into a ball and wept. Could anything get worse than it was?

A little Mudkip, blissfully unaware of what it could cause, crawled out of a small hole in the indecipherable mush, sensing the girl's misery. "Mud?" it asked.

Kathy jumped, and sighed in relief at the muddy Pokemon. This, at least, probably wouldn't hurt her, unless provoked. The Mudkip seemed to notice the change of attitude, and tried to jump on her as an act of friendly greetings.

There was a short span of time where Kathy felt a terrible pinprick of pain, presumably because of the Mudkip. It seemed that the orange stars near its mouth contained some defensive mechanism.

"Ow!" Kathy cried. "That hurt!" She glared at the Mudkip, who was puzzled by the second mood swing. Mudkips weren't used to such complex emotions. It cocked its head, and took a few tentative steps toward her.

Kathy was wary of it, after all, she had no idea what caused the sudden pain when the Mudkip lunged at her. Her hand was burning up, and she tried to calm the pain by soaking it with the squishy mud, on a whim. Oddly enough, it felt good. Too good.

Kathy drew her hand back, albeit slightly reluctantly. She was confused. She had always hated mud, too slimy, grimy, and with an unfortunate lack of the color purple, according to her. Why was it so tempting now?

She shook her head. The confusion deepened. _How is it possible that I can feel so many feelings at once? I'm both sad and mad._ Kathy was going to ponder this newfound mystery when she realized that she had known emotions so much more complicated just two weeks earlier, when she had gotten into an argument with her best friend, Ethan.

As Kathy thought more about it, forgetting the Mudkip in front of her, she realized that Ethan suddenly seemed so distant, like the whole incident belonged to another person. She was somewhat worried now. Why did she seem so... simple? Sure, she had never felt any desire to be the smartest girl in Pokemon School, but this was quite odd.

Kathy cut herself off from her own thoughts. They were getting hard to handle. Maybe just a quick rest... "Oh my God!" The girl's shrill squeal cut through the darkness, most likely waking a few less cordial Pokemon.

She had just discovered the fact that her entire hand was covered in blue-tinged slime. Kathy put two fingers against the thin, jelly-like coating, and slowly lifted them, as if to experiment with the disgusting stuff. None came off, as if stuck to her fingers.

If Kathy was breathing heavily before, it was nothing compared to what happened now. Her chest rose and fell even faster than a cornered Rattata. She was able to grasp, even with her simplified mind, that this wasn't right.

The slime was slowly crawling up the poor girl's arm, and at the very tips of her muddy fingers, light blue scales were forming, nails that were once painted pink disappearing. Kathy gasped and hastily went to feel her fingertips, but was distracted by two searing spiked balls of pain on her cheeks, bright orange and looking quite odd sitting atop her once-pretty face. _What's going on? I think I'm turning into a stinkin' Mudkip...! _Kathy could only make this out before her human memories and mentality left her altogether. As far as she knew, she looked exactly like the stunned critter standing next to her, not knowing she was still in the process of changing.

The slime (What else to call it?) had finished spreading all over her body, reaching under her clothes and coating her sticky face. Kathy- or, more accurately, Mudkip now, was shrinking rapidly, with a grin spreading from one spiked orange cheek to the other. Her toes and fingers now looked the same, having three welded together on each of four appendages. The female Mudkip now did feel a good bit of pain as she suffered through growing two huge fins, both almost as tall as the rest of her smooth body. The last transformation to go through was her eyes, now growing black and beady as they shifted across her face.

The first Mudkip, pleased yet surprised nonetheless at making a new friend, shook off the temporary stiffness and hopped clumsily over to the other of its species, once the girl so fond of her Bike.

"Mud?" it asked.

The new Pokemon replied back. "Mud-Mudkip."

The two blue Pokemon splattered off into the mud, the former girl knowing nothing of her past, and the original one befuddled, yet forgetting the events of that night to avoid complications.

Nobody ever did know the fate of Kathy McHavens.

…...

Author's Notes!

Er- I believe this one was better than the first, but I swear I'm giving some poor five year old nightmares, somewhere... Oh well! Please review, and also... Be sure to eat that pie, and ShinySeviper1 is OUT!


End file.
